Start Me Up Say My Name
by BrioScotty
Summary: Achele. While filming Never Been Kissed, Dianna is distracted by the outfits the girls wear during a certain number.


**RATING:** NC-17.  
**SUMMARY:** Post-_Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer_ trailer activities.  
**NOTES: **At some point, I'll write something new. For now, have some old achele :D

**xxxxx**

You listen for your cues outside the choir room, all lined up: Jenna, Heather, Naya, Amber, you then Lea. She's leaning against the wall, quiet for a change and as you turn, you catch a blush rise over her cheeks.

"Babe?" you ask her, passing your microphone into your left hand and sliding an arm around her waist. "What's up?"

Lea leans in close to you, letting her lips graze across a particularly sensitive spot of skin just below your right ear. You shiver and she chuckles softly.

"My trailer. As soon as Ryan shouts 'cut'," the tone of her voice is enough to send your insides to mush and you pull back, staring at her, aware now that her contemplative silence was actually her fantasising about what she's going to do to you.

"DIANNA!"

You spin around to find the corridor empty, bar you and her.

"Shit," you mutter and stick your head into the room. "Sorry!" you call. Ryan doesn't look impressed and the rest of the girls trot back into the corridor, sending knowing glances at both you and Lea. "We weren't…" you start to say.

"Sure you weren't," Naya interrupts with a grin. Her wink irritates you and you can't stop yourself from rolling your eyes in response.

"Take two!" a voice from within the room yells and the process starts again. This time, Lea grabs you as you're about to go into the room, pulling you back along the corridor to push you up against the wall.

"Le-" the word dies in your mouth as she presses her lips to yours. You moan under the pressure and forget how to push her away.

"DIANNA!" the voice yells again. You push Lea's arms away and try to look sheepish as you apologise to everyone in the room again.

"Sorry, head's in the clouds today," you make a face and duck out of the room again before Ryan can make any comments. You turn back to your girlfriend, placing your hands on your hips. "Not funny." Lea bites down on her bottom lip and you feel something inside you twist.

"It's a little funny," she whispers as the rest of the girls file out of the room again. Naya raises her eyebrow at the two of you but doesn't say anything.

"Take three!"

"Charlie," Lea taunts as the others disappear into the room and you ignore your girlfriend's voice, concentrating on getting onto the stage and not knocking over your mic stand as a series of images run through your head. All of them involving Lea. Most of them involving the leather pants. One of them is distinctly _sans _pants. Things must be going well because another ten seconds pass before you hear Ryan's voice above the music again.

"Cut!" He jumps out of his chair and stalks across the floor, making a beeline for you. "Dianna, what's your eyeline?"

"Um…" you know the answer is Chord but you suddenly realise that you've been staring in Lea's direction since you reached the mic stand.

It's not like anyone can really blame you. She's all skin-tight leather pants and heels and more black leather… and that jacket? And the hair…

"Dianna?" Ryan snaps his fingers in front of you and you glance back at him just as Lea winks at you.

"Chord," you supply. "Chord is my eyeline."

"Then I suggest you look at Chord," Ryan says, forcing a smile and retreating to his chair. The crew set up again and you continue running through the song, determined to keep looking at Chord. Except Chord is now staring at Lea. And Naya. And Amber. And Heather. And Jenna. You can't help yourself from glancing over at your girlfriend. Just a quick glance.

And you kick your mic stand, fumbling briefly before catching hold of it again and continuing the steps. No-one says anything and the number goes on.

You're caught staring again as Lea bends backwards, Heather and Jenna holding the mic stand above her. Naya jabs you in the ribs as inconspicuously as possible and you focus again, shaking your head slightly as the other girls join the band. And Lea is on the floor. Crawling.

You gulp, wrenching your eyes up towards Chord again. Cory. Kevin. Anyone. Then you see Ryan glaring at you and his lips move.

"Cut!"

**xxxxx**

"Take seventeen."

There are exasperated sighs all around the room and Heather leans tiredly against Naya.

"Can we take a break? These pants are really, really hot," Jenna says. Kevin smirks which goes unnoticed by everyone except you.

"Fifteen minutes then," Ryan concedes. "No-one goes to their trailers." He glances around, eyes falling on Kevin, Jenna, Lea, you and then Mark, who makes an offended face, before he stalks out of the room.

"Dude, I can control myself!" he calls.

"I wish Di would," Naya remarks quietly as she passes you and goes to sit next to Heather who's cooling down with a handheld fan. Lea appears by your side and passes you one of the fans.

"Baby, you really need to concentrate," she whispers. "I think people might actually hurt you."

"I _am _concentrating," you moan, flopping down not far from the others. Lea slides down next to you, placing an arm on your shoulder. "It's not my fault you have me picturing us doing…" you tail off when you notice Heather grinning at you over Lea's shoulder. "Never mind."

Lea grabs your hand and leans in close again, too close. You try not to look at her.

"Baby," Lea's voice is teasing, not helping at all. "The faster we get through this, the faster we get to break Ryan's ridiculous 'No Sex' rule."

"Again," you nod. "You're right. I can do this. Can you just… not stand near me?"

"I'll try my best!" Lea says, putting on her Rachel voice before jumping up and bouncing across the room to speak to Zach about some of the choreography. You watch her as she goes, teeth worrying your bottom lip as you try to stop yourself from staring so hard.

Chris drops down next to you.

"Hello!" he says, a glint in his eye.

"Please, if you've come to gloat or whatever… just don't," you say, glancing at him out of the corner of your eye.

"Not gloating!" he says, resting his head on your shoulder. "Just enjoying love's young dream."

"Hardly," you say softly, watching Zach and Lea run through some of the steps, not there are many. Mostly, you're throwing your fist in the air and pretending to wail into a microphone. "Who the hell suggested leather anyway?"

"Your lady would pitch a fit if it was actually leather, you know that, right?" Chris asks. "And I don't recall you being into it either…"

"Fine, who suggested tight-fitting, leather-esque costumes? Rachel Berry would never actually wear this. And if Quinn's mom knew…"

"Di," Chris says, grasping your hand in his. "You really need to get laid." Then he's gone, flitting off to sit with Amber and Jenna, leaving you to enjoy the view across the room.

"Right, everyone, let's set-up," a voice announces and you wearily get to your feet. Lea blows you a kiss as she passes and the wind machines start up, nearly knocking the bandana from your head.

**xxxxx**

"Cut, that's a wrap for today, girls," a disgruntled Ryan calls and you feel a hand slide into yours. She's dragging you off the set before you can say goodnight to anyone and you can hear laughter in the distance as she pulls you off the set.

"Lea…" you protest, your feet are in agony after being stuck in these heels for the better part of the day.

"Yes, baby?" she asks, turning briefly to glance at you.

"My feet really hurt," you whine and pull her back to you. She pouts and presses a kiss to your cheek then another three along your jaw line. Urgently, her lips make contact with yours and you sigh into her mouth.

"I'll make you feel better," she whispers. "Dianna, I'm going to make you feel so good."

"You always do," you respond, losing yourself in her eyes for a moment. The sound of footsteps breaks your trance and you head off towards the trailers. Lea's is closer and you've barely got the door closed before she's pinned you against it.

"So fucking hot," she drawls, eyes raking over your body and you feel an ache start to form, an all too familiar feeling. "You've no idea what's been going through my mind since I saw you leave your trailer this morning."

"Probably pretty similar to what's been going through mine," you bite back a moan as she kisses your neck, her teeth grazing over the exposed flesh.

"Tell me," she urges, her hands roughly pulling at the zip of your jacket. You falter, because you've never been good at this. Telling her what you want. "Di, tell me, please." She looks up at you through batted eyelashes and you swallow.

"I want…" you start. "I want you to kiss me." Inside, you feel a surge of annoyance with yourself. Lea answers with a throaty chuckle.

"And then?" she asks, sliding the jacket down your arms and tossing it on the floor.

"Lea…" you plead. "You know I'm not…"

"You are," she interjects. "I've seen what you write. You write in _excruciating _detail what you want me to do…" Her hands run up your arms, until she's grasping your shoulders. "I want you to tell me."

Sometimes you can hardly believe this is the same Lea you'd immediately fallen for the first time you met. Sweet, confident but not arrogant, bubbly but shy when she's in completely foreign situations. And she still is all of those things, but you've discovered this side of her. This side of her that is all passion and fire and want and need and… your thoughts jar as she leans in close to you and you feel her fingers tugging at your belt. Her eyes are pleading with you, darkening with desire every second.

"I want you to feel how wet I am."

Her voice is barely louder than a whisper. Your heart seems to miss a beat and you moan in response, pulling her jacket off and tossing it towards yours. Your hands cup her face and pull her in for a long, lingering kiss.

"I want…" you stammer, the blush rising over your cheeks. "I want that too."

"Tell me how much you want it."

"A lot," you answer immediately. "So much. I want to feel how wet you are."

You cringe at the sound of your voice and she smiles brightly.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

She grasps your hand and tugs you towards her space, closing that door and locking it. It's meticulously tidy as usual, which amuses you given how untidy her apartment is. She pushes you backwards until the backs of your knees hit the couch and you fall into the cushions.

You watch, rendered silent, as she starts to undress, tossing pieces of clothing onto the floor until she's naked from the waist up. You remember how to breathe and take a second to collect your thoughts, raising your arm and extending a finger to beckon her to you. She complies, sliding off the pants as she walks towards you. Completely naked. Though you've known this since the second you'd spotted her on-set. She's not a fan of underwear.

You sit up and place your hands on her hips, pulling her on top of you, knees on either side of your thighs.

"So beautiful," you whisper, running your hands all over her naked form, feeling her shiver under your fingers. A memory ripples to the surface of mind. The first time, with her, when you'd discovered that her body was more perfect than you'd ever imagined.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks, hands reaching down to pull off the tank top you're wearing.

"You," you say. "The first time…" She grins and balls up the tank top, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Remind me?" she asks, her body arching back from yours as your hands slide up over her abdomen, thumbs flicking across hardened nipples.

"I…" you falter, captivated by the look on her face. "Boston."

"I'm having a little trouble remembering, Di," Lea teases before letting out a moan as your mouth encircles one nipple, tongue dancing across her flesh. You feel her grind against you, looking for purchase.

"In the hotel," you mutter, pulling your mouth away. "We started on the balcony and ended up in bed. It was freezing."

"What else?" Lea exhales sharply as one of your hands cups her sex and you let a finger trail along her wetness. She grinds against you again but you move your hand away. "Tease."

"We kissed," you say, remembering staring up at the stars with your arms wrapped around Lea's waist, your head resting on her shoulder. You press your lips to hers now, breaking away to kiss her neck and down to her collarbone. "And you told me that you'd been thinking about it for a long time."

"The kiss?" Lea muses.

"You and me together," you say, tugging one of her nipples into your mouth again, hoping that if you distract her enough, you won't have to talk. And she can talk some more.

"You still haven't told me what you want," she says and you can't help but roll your eyes. You pull your mouth away and stare up at her, tongue running over your lips. "Di?" she actually looks a little concerned, worried that she's pushed you too much. "You don't have to… I just love the sound of your voice…"

"I want you," you feel the words leave your mouth in a rush and your hands grab onto her waist as you bring your head up level with hers again. She grins at you. "On the floor." Something about the tone of your voice causes her scoot backwards and saunter towards the rug in the middle of the trailer. You push yourself off the couch.

"Here, baby?" she asks. You nod as you unbuckle your pants, reaching down to pull off your boots. She lowers herself to the ground. You're about to pull off the bandana when she stops you. "Leave it on."

"I thought I was calling the shots," you say, letting a smile cross your lips as you kneel down between her legs.

"That's the only thing I want, _Charlie_."

You're down on all-fours above her, drinking her in, licking your lips. Something inside you boils up when she calls you that and you duck down to press your lips to her neck, not caring about the marks you leave on her skin. Her arms wrap around your neck and her fingers lace through your hair.

"Spread your legs," you utter, gazing up at her darkly and she immediately complies as one of your hands travels down her body. You feel her squirm as your fingers drift over a ticklish spot near her hip bone and bite down on your lip. "I'm going to make you scream my name." She nods wordlessly, a blush spreading across her chest all the way up to her cheeks. "I'm going to fuck you slow until you beg me to finish you off. Say please, Lea."

"Please," her voice is a whimper. "Please, Di."

Your fingers settle in familiar terrain and she moans before you even push inside, arching her hips, trying to find the tips of your fingers. Her eyes drift closed as you ease yourself inside her, two slender fingers that cause her mouth to curve upwards into a smile.

"Is that okay?"

Her response is a nod and a moan and her fingers running down your back, nails scraping lightly. You shift your position slightly, moving down her body, bringing your mouth level with her chest. Matching the rhythm you've set your fingers, you paint excruciatingly long, slow strokes across her nipples with your tongue. Her whimpers fast turn to pants and you relish every time she tries to create friction between your bodies, her exasperated moans as she fails to find relief.

"Harder, please," her voice is a strangled whisper. You shake your head but slide another finger inside her. "Please…" You smile this time, lifting your head up to hers and kissing her softly.

"Say my name," you say before you can stop yourself, echoing your character's words, the scene you'd filmed yesterday, as you bury your fingers as deep as you can. You'd thought of her when you filmed it. Beneath you, Lea bucks, straining for more contact, not appearing to recognise the words. She opens her mouth, breath catching as you curl you fingers. "Lea, baby…" you drop your voice, "Say. My. Name." You twist your fingers and she arches clean off the floor, nails scratching at your back.

"Holy…" she moans. "Fucking Jesus Christ, Dianna…" You slide your fingers out before pushing back inside, quickening your rhythm as she bucks wildly, breathing shakily.

"Close enough," you smirk, kissing her deeply, feeling her tug on your bottom lip as you thrust harder and faster inside her.

"Di…" she whines, breaking away from your mouth. "Fuck, I'm so close."

You increase your speed, listening to her mutter to God, feeling her tighten around your fingers. Her hands are everywhere, in your hair, on your back, on your ass, grabbing, scratching and you feel yourself grind your hips down against hers, causing her oaths to God to cease. Now it's your name she's chanting, almost hypnotically. You twist your hand and brush the pad of your thumb over her throbbing clit and she screams your name. It's like music to your ears.

Panting, chanting, screaming, grinding, writhing, she shudders into her orgasm, quaking around your fingers which finally obey your brain and start to slow. When she opens her eyes and watches you taste her on your fingers, she grins.

"How do I taste?" she asks, panting still.

You don't answer, unable to find the words and instead press a kiss to her lips.

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Lea mutters, as her eyes start to drift shut, stretching, feline-like.

"I'm pretty sure it was worth it," you whisper, pressing kisses all over her face. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Mmhmm," Lea murmurs, already starting to fall asleep, "Just five more minutes, baby."

"My bed is comfier than the floor," you tell her and she's up like a shot, pulling on the clothes she wore to set that morning, leaving you to chuckle, lying on the floor.

**xxxxx**

You host the viewing party for _Never Been Kissed_ and most of the cast turn up. Drinks are poured, Pringles are popped and popcorn is being thrown around the room.

"You guys are cleaning this up, right?" Lea asks sullenly. She's rewarded with a handful of popcorn hitting various parts of her body. "Di, they're being mean to me."

"Guys, if you're going to throw the popcorn, could you at least aim some at my mouth?" you ask as Lea curls in towards you, pressing her lips against your neck. "Comfortable, babe?"

You don't hear her muttered response and you're pretty sure she's about to fall asleep. She's had a long day on-set filming scenes with Cory, the only person she ever seems to film scenes with at the moment, and you'd almost called off the party when she arrived looking a little worse for wear.

"Don't be silly," she'd insisted, stifling a jaw-cracking yawn. "I'll nap."

You hadn't napped, of course, and an hour later when Naya and Heather had arrived carrying grocery bags full of food, you were still pulling on your jeans and shirt. Lea was still in the shower.

"It's starting, babe," you tell Lea and she turns her attention to the screen, still half-asleep. You slide your arms around her waist, trying to get as comfortable as you can on the couch that you're sharing with Chris and Amber.

When your scene with Chord comes onscreen, you make a face and attempt to hide behind Lea while some of the others (Cory, Naya and Chord mainly) whoop.

"Say my name, Sam."

You feel Lea stiffen in your arms as she begins to choke on the sip of wine she's just taken.

"Say. My. Name."

Lea turns to look at you as everyone else turns their attention to the both of you. She frowns and moves your arms away, pushing herself off the couch, leaving you to stare after her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Naya asks. You throw a cushion at her as you leave the room before knocking lightly on your bedroom door. She's lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and doesn't look up as you close the door behind you.

"I'm sorry," you say, hovering at the edge of the bed. "I know I said those words when we… when we were in your trailer after…"

"Dianna, you can say the words, we're not kids," she exhales. You climb onto the bed and lie next to her, reaching for her hand.

"When I fucked you on the floor of your trailer," you say quietly and take a deep breath. "But I wasn't thinking of Chord. I wasn't thinking of the scene we shot together as Quinn and Sam. I was trying to be more assertive and Quinn is just… that person." You glance over at her. Her eyes are still on the ceiling. You roll onto your side, brushing the hair off her face and cupping her cheek, turning her head towards you. "When I filmed that scene, you were the only thing on my mind."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really really," you respond. "You're pretty much the only thing on my mind most of the time. You're rather distracting, you know?"

"I've been told this a few thousand times," she says, allowing a grin to cross her features.

"Modest," you stick out your tongue. "You want to come watch the rest of the show?"

"I suppose," she pouts, fingers idly playing with the buttons on your shirt. "But as soon as they're all gone, I'm taking you back to this bed and having my way with you… Charlie."

You narrow your eyes at her and she just smiles in response.

"Something to think about," she says, pulling you off the bed. "Come on, _Living on a Prayer_ should be starting soon and I cannot wait to see you in your pirate-motorcycle-chick outfit again."

You roll your eyes and allow yourself to be dragged back into the lounge, quietly thinking of ways to get rid of everyone as soon as the episode finishes.


End file.
